Lily's songs
by SpotsOnYourNose
Summary: A set of songs about Sirius loving Lily. I know I used to be a L/J person...but I switched cause Lily and Sirius make a cute couple...:)
1. All Or Nothing

A/N The song is inbetween the ~'s  
  
~I know when he's been on your mind~  
  
Sirius sat with Lily in the GCR. They were supposed to be studying, but Lily was staring off into space. Sirius knew what she was thinking about. James.  
  
~That distant look is in your eyes~  
  
~I thought with time you'd realize~  
  
~It's over, over~  
  
James wasnt really paying attention to her.He was always with his quidditch buddies. Lily loved him so much, that she didnt care.  
  
~It's not the way I choose to live~  
  
~And something somewhere's got to give~  
  
~As sharing this relationship gets older, older~  
  
Sirius was tired of hearing how James had ignored Lily yet again.When Sirius would say something, shed just laugh and say James was probably just busy, as always.  
  
~You know I'd fight for you ~  
  
Sirius had already told Lily that he loved her, but she just waved it away, saying that she loved James and only James. Sirius would fight for her, and they both knew it.  
  
~But how I can fight someone who isn't even there ~  
  
~I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you ~  
  
~I dont care if that's not fair~  
  
Sirius knew that Lily was more than the Head Girl, top marks student everyone thought she was.He knew her real self. She was really a outgoing, creative person.  
  
~Cause I want it all~  
  
~Or nothing at all~  
  
~There's no where left to fall~  
  
~When you reach the bottom it's now or never ~  
  
~Is it all~  
  
~Or are we just friends ~  
  
~Is this how it ends~  
  
~With a simple telephone call ~  
  
~You leave me here with nothing at all~  
  
~There are times it seems to me ~  
  
~I'm sharing you with memories ~  
  
~I feel it in my heart ~  
  
~But I don't show it, show it ~  
  
Sirius had stopped showing Lily how much he loved her, since she just ignored him. One day, Lily was sitting in the library, reading a transfiguration book. He walked up and sat next to her. She looked up and smiled at him.  
  
~And then there's times you look at me ~  
  
~As though I'm all that you can see ~  
  
When ever Sirius looked into her eyes, he saw longing.He knew that she wanted someone to love her like she loved James. If she was looking at him, he almost thought he saw himself in her eyes, but then she would look away, blushing.  
  
~Those times I don't believe it's right ~  
  
~I know it, know it~  
  
~Don't make me promises~  
  
"I'll meet you tonight, I promise."Lily had said.Now, Sirius was sitting in the Astrology tower alone...again...  
  
~Baby you never did know how to keep them well~  
  
It wasn't her fault really, she loved James so much, she didnt want to hurt him by going with Sirius.  
  
~I've had the rest of you ~  
  
~Now I want the best of you ~  
  
~It's time for show and tell~  
  
~Cause I want it all ~  
  
~Or nothing at all ~  
  
~There's no where left to fall~  
  
~When you reach the bottom it's now or never~  
  
~Is it all~  
  
~Or are we just friends ~  
  
~Is this how it ends ~  
  
~With a simple telephone call~  
  
~You leave me here with nothing at all~  
  
~Cause you and I~  
  
"Do you think there is a we?"Sirius asked. "What do you mean 'we'?"Lily asked. "I mean, do you think there is a you and I...together?"He asked. Lily blinked confusedly.  
  
~Could lose it all if you've got no more room ~  
  
"What Im trying to say is, do you think there is room in your heart for me?"Sirius asked, taking her hand in his.  
  
~No room inside for me in your life~  
  
"B..b..but I...I love James..."Lily stuttered. Sirius kissed her hand.  
  
~Cause I want it all~  
  
"Do you really?" He asked. Lily thought for a moment, then nodded.  
  
~Or nothing at all~  
  
"Are you sure?"He asked, again."Yes Sirius, Im sure, and you won't make me love you."She said, pulling her hand back.  
  
~There's no where left to fall~  
  
Sirius was crushed. He watched Lily stand up and leave.  
  
~It's now or never~  
  
"Its now or never..."He muttered, and stood up. He followed Lily. She walked towards James.  
  
~Cause I want it all ~  
  
"Hey James!"She said happily.James turned and smiled. Sirius growled. What a fake smile...  
  
~Or nothing at all~  
  
"Sorry Lils, but me and the team are going to Hogsmede."James said, walking away from Lily. "Ok..."She sighed and turned around.  
  
~There's no where left to fall~  
  
Sirius glared at James and looked down at Lily.  
  
~When you reach the bottom it's now or never~  
  
"Now or never..."He muttered. He reached out and put his arms around her. He pulled her to him, and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
~Is it all ~  
  
Lily pulled back, a shocked look on her face. "I...I...I thought we were...just friends..."She said.  
  
~Or are we just friends~  
  
"Sorry...."Sirius appologized. There was a long silence.  
  
~Is this how it ends ~  
  
"So this is how it ends then?" He asked.  
  
~With a simple telephone call~  
  
~You leave me here with nothing at all~  
  
"Yes, this is where it ends."Lily said, and walked off.  
  
~Cause I want it all~  
  
Sirius knew he had at least part of Lily's heart, but it didn't satisfy him.  
  
~Or nothing at all~  
  
"Lily, I know you love James, but honestly, I can love you so much better than he can. I want to know...do I have all of your heart? If not, I dont want any."Sirius said, blocking the door.  
  
~There's no where left to fall~  
  
~When you reach the bottom it's now or never~  
  
~Is it all ~  
  
"Sirius...you have more of my heart than you should..."Lily said, taking a step closer to him.  
  
~Or are we just friends~  
  
"For being just friends you sure DO have a lot of her heart."Came a cold voice. Lily turned and saw James. She ran over and hugged him. James gave Sirius a triumphant look.  
  
~Is this how it ends ~  
  
"You were right then Lily, this IS where it ends...I will always love you, you may never love me back...but I will always love you."He said, and walked out.  
  
~With a simple telephone call ~  
  
~You leave me here with nothing at all~ 


	2. All I Have To Give

~I don't know what he does to make you cry~ Once again, Lily was sitting in the common room crying.  
  
~but I'll be there to make you smile ~ Sirius walked up and sat next to her. "Whats wrong Lily?"He asked. Lily didn't answer. "Did Remus fall asleep during your study group and burn down the library?"He asked. Lily smiled.  
  
~I don't have a fancy car ~  
  
~to get to you I'd walk a thousand miles ~  
  
~I don't care if he buys you nice things ~  
  
~Does his gifts come from the heart ? - I don't know... ~  
  
~But if you were my girl... ~  
  
~I'd make it so we'd never be apart~ Sirius layed on his bed, thinking about what would happen if Lily were his. He would always be with her. He would devote his life to her, as if he didnt already. Chorus  
  
~But my love is all I have to give ~ "Lily, I know that I am probably not as popular as James, but I can give you one thing, and thats love."Sirius said, to a now very shocked and blushing Lily.  
  
~Without you I don't think I can live~ "I dont know what I'll do after Hogwarts.Everyday I only live to see your face, hear your voice and be around you. I don't think I could live with out seeing you."Sirius continued.  
  
~I wish I could give the world to you... ~  
  
~but Love is all I have to give ~  
  
~When you talk, ~  
  
~does it seem like he's not even listening to a word you say ? ~ Sirius watched as Lily tried to talk to James. "James...James? James!"She screamed. James looked at her. "Sorry Lils, I was just thinking."He said.Lily looked close to tears. "I'll tell you later then."She said and walked away from him. Sirius stood up and walked over to her.  
  
~That's ok babe, just tell me your problems~ "I'll listen, tell me."He said, steering her to a chair. "My parents are getting a divorce and Petunia blames it on me and my grandparents wont even look at me now that Im a witch and all.The whole world is against me!"Lily blurted.  
  
~I'll try my best to kiss them all away... ~ Sirius leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Its ok, I'm not against you."He said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  
  
~Does he leave when you need him the most? ~ "Wheres James?I need to talk to him really bad!"Lily said to Remus. "He left."Remus answered and Lily frowned.  
  
~Does his friends get all your time ? ~  
  
~Baby please, ~ Sirius and Lily were the only two left in the common room. Lily was sitting on the other side away from him, reading. He walked over to her. "Um..Lily.."he said and she looked up from the book. "Yes?"She asked. Sirius got down on his knees.  
  
~I'm on my knees praying for the day that you'll be mine !! ~ "Please Lily, please realise that James does not love you nearly as much as I do. Your so smart, can't you see that? I want so badly for you to mine!"He said, clasping his hands together. Lily blushed deep red and looked away.  
  
~But my love is all I have to give ~  
  
~Without you I don't think I can live ~  
  
~I wish I could give the world to you... ~  
  
~but Love is all I have to give ~  
  
~ To you... ~  
  
~Hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more - inside~ It had been announced that Lily's grandparents died. Lily sat in an empty classroom crying. Sirius knelt down in front of her and lifted her head. "Don't cry Lily, it'll be ok."He said reassuringly.  
  
~All the money in the world could never add up to the love I have inside... ~ "Im sure your grandparents loved you, even if you are a witch. And just because they are gone doesnt mean they will stop loving you. I dont see how anyone could."He said, and she stared into his eyes.  
  
~I love you ~ "I love you, and I'll never stop loving you."He added.  
  
~And I will give it to you ~  
  
~All I can give, all I can give ~  
  
~Everything I have is for you ~  
  
~But love is all I have to give ~  
  
~But my love is all I have to give ~  
  
~Without you I don't think I can live ~  
  
~I wish I could give the world to you... ~  
  
~but Love is all I have to give ~  
  
~But my love is all I have to give ~  
  
~Without you I don't think I can live ~  
  
~I wish I could give the world to you...~  
  
~but Love is all I have to give ~  
  
~But my love is all I have to give ~  
  
~Without you I don't think I can live ~  
  
~I wish I could give the world to you...~  
  
~but Love is all I have to give ~  
  
~But my love is all I have to give ~  
  
~without you I don't think I can live ~  
  
~I wish I could give the world to you... ~  
  
~but Love is all I have to give to you ~ 


	3. This I Promise You

~When the visions around you,~ Lily looked around the common room at all of the happy and laughing people.  
  
~Bring tears to your eyes~ She felt tears stinging her eyes. None of them were like her. None of them had just lost their grandparents who hadnt said they loved them since they became a witch or wizard.  
  
~And all that surround you,~` "Your such a liar." "Your grandparents werent that mean." "You just want attention." People screamed insults at her.  
  
~Are secrets and lies~  
  
~I'll be your strength,~ Sirius walked up and hugged her. Everyone looked at him and backed off.  
  
~I'll give you hope,~ "Its ok Lils, they don't know what they're saying. Dont listen to them."He hissed into her ear.  
  
~Keeping your faith when it's gone~ "I make such an aweful witch...its ruining my family"Lily said between sobs. "No...no...no...your a great witch, your sweet and kind and you get great marks."Sirius said, hoping to raise her self-esteem.  
  
~The one you should call,~ "I dont know who to tell this too anymore."She said."Your probably tired of my rambling."Lily said, and sniffled.  
  
~Was standing here all along..~ Sirius shook his head. "You wont have to call me, cause I'll be standing right next to you the whole time."He said, smiling.  
  
~And I will take~  
  
~You in my arms~ Sirius pulled Lily into his lap and put his arms around her.  
  
~And hold you right where you belong~ "Just know, I will give you a hug any time you need one. I promise."He said, laying his head on hers.  
  
~Till the day my life is through~ "Until the day I die, I will always be there to give you a hug."He continued. Lily smiled.  
  
~This I promise you~ "I promise..."He finished.  
  
~This I promise you~  
  
~I've loved you forever,~ Sirius tried to think of the time when he didn't know or love Lily, but he couldnt.  
  
~In lifetimes before~  
  
~And I promise you never...~  
  
~Will you hurt anymore~ Lily came to Sirius again, and he immediatly hugged her. "Dont say anything, you dont have to repeat it..."He said, swaying slightly.  
  
~I give you my word~  
  
~I give you my heart (give you my heart)~  
  
~This is a battle we've won~ Lily, who was suffering from depression, was now over it, thanks to the help of Sirius.  
  
~And with this vow,~  
  
~Forever has now begun...~  
  
~Just close your eyes (close your eyes)~ "I couldnt sleep."Lily said, sitting next to Sirius on his bed.He pulled her into a hug and she layed her head on his chest. "Close your eyes."He wispered. ~Each loving day (each loving day)~  
  
~I know this feeling won't go away (no..)~ "Your feelings for her have to end! Shes with James and you know it!"Remus yelled. "But my feelings wont go away! They just wont!"Sirius yelled back.  
  
~Till the day my life is through~  
  
~This I promise you..~  
  
~This I promise you..~  
  
~Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)~ "Are you really in love with her?"Remus asked. "Everytime I stop, even for a minute, I just fall right back in love with her."  
  
~When I hear you call~ "Sirius!"Lily cried, running into his arms. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.  
  
~Without you in my life baby~ "Well...you could avoid her, and get her out of your life."Remus suggested.  
  
~I just wouldn't be living at all...~ "No, I wouldnt be living."Sirius said and walked off.  
  
~And I will take (I will take you in my arms)~  
  
~You in my arms~  
  
~And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)~  
  
~Till the day my life is through~  
  
~This I promise you baby~  
  
~Just close your eyes ~  
  
~Each loving day (each loving day)~  
  
~I know this feeling won't go away (no..)~  
  
~Every word I say is true~  
  
~This I promise you~  
  
~Every word I say is true~  
  
~This I promise you~  
  
~Ooh, I promise you...~ "I promise I love you Lily."Sirius wispered, then fell asleep. 


	4. Every Step I take

Every day I wake up Sirius woke up and sighed. It was the day after Halloween and the events of the night before still hurt. His best friend and the women he loved were dead...Lily and James Potter were murdered by Voldemort. I hope I'm dreamin Sirius pinched himself. He didn't want Lily to be gone. He was, unfortunatly awake. I can't believe this "I can't believe this."He said, walking out of his house. Can't believe you ain't here "I cant believe she is actually dead."He sighed, looking down the road at Godric Avenue, which was packed to the max. Sometimes it's just hard for a man to wake up Sirius had a lot of trouble waking up. He wished he could die too, to be with them...to be with Lily again. It's hard to just keep goin "I should just die..."He muttered. It's like I feel empty inside without you bein here Sirius's heart felt empty. He had given it to Lily, but he was too late. I would do anything girl, to bring you back Sirius dropped to his knees. "BRING HER BACK! I'LL DO ANYTHING I SWAER! JUST BRING HER BACK!"He screamed. I'd give all this shit, shit the whole knot "I'LL GIVE EVERYTHING! JUST BRING HER BACK!"He continued and felt tears rolling down his cheeks. I saw your son today Sirius looked through a window at the Dursleys and saw Baby Harry sitting on the floor doing nothing.He sighed. He look just like you "He looks just like James..."He muttered. You was the greatest Sirius sighed. Lily was the kindest person he had ever known. You'll always be the greatest She would always be the kindest person he would ever know. I miss you Big "I miss you Lily, I really do...its only been a day, but I miss you."Sirius said. Can't wait til that day, when I see your face again "Now I dream for the day I die, so I can see your face."Sirius muttered. I can't wait til that day, when I see your face again...  
  
Yeah... this right here (tell me why) Goes out, to everyone, that has lost someone That they truly loved (c'mon, check it out)  
  
Verse One: Puff Daddy  
  
Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show I laced the track, you locked the flow So far from hangin on the block for dough Notorious, they got to know that Life ain't always what it seem to be (uh-uh) Words can't express what you mean to me Even though you're gone, we still a team Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream (that's right) In the future, can't wait to see If you open up the gates for me Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend (uh-huh) Try to black it out, but it plays again When it's real, feelings hard to conceal Can't imagine all the pain I feel Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath) I know you still living your life, after death  
  
Chorus: Faith Evans  
  
Every step I take, every move I make Sirius walked away from the Dursleys...and thought of her... Every single day, every time I pray He dropped to his knees and wished she was back....and thought of her... I'll be missing you "I miss you Lily. I love you so much, even in death...I still love you..."He muttered, and layed down a small Tigerlily on Lily's grave. Thinkin of the day, when you went away Sirius thought back to Halloween...when Lily and James died...when Sirius lost his love... What a life to take, what a bond to break I'll be missing you "I miss you Lily.."  
  
[Puff] I miss you Big  
  
Verse Two: Puff Daddy  
  
It's kinda hard with you not around (yeah) Sirius needed to have Lily in his arms. He needed to hug her, because it helped him too. Know you in heaven smilin down (eheh) Sirius looked up at the sky and saw Lilys face. "Lily!?"He asked. She merely smiled, and disappeared. Watchin us while we pray for you Every day we pray for you Til the day we meet again In my heart is where I'll keep you friend Memories give me the strength I need (uh-huh) to proceed Strength I need to believe My thoughts Big I just can't define (can't define) Wish I could turn back the hands of time Sirius grabbed his clock and stared at the hands. Us in the 6, shop for new clothes and kicks You and me taking flicks Makin hits, stages they receive you on I still can't believe you're gone (can't believe you're gone) He shook his head."How can she REALLY be gone?"He asked himself. Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath) I know you still living you're life, after death  
  
Chorus  
  
[Faith Evans] Somebody tell me why  
  
Interlude: Faith Evans  
  
On that morning When this life is over I know I'll see your face  
  
Outro: 112  
  
Every night I pray, every step I take Every move I make, every single day Every night I pray, every step I take [Puff] Every day that passes Every move I make, every single day [Puff] Is a day that I get closer [Puff] To seeing you again Every night I pray, every step I take [Puff] We miss you Big... and we won't stop Every move I make, every single day [Puff] Cause we can't stop... that's right Every night I pray, every step I take Every move I make, every single day [Puff] We miss you Big *music fades out* 


End file.
